Jaded by Jade
by Starlighthasbeentaken
Summary: Jade went over to Becks house and decided to give him a makeover he, and anyone else, will never forget. Bade friendship.


Jaded by  
Jade

So Jade went to my RV. As friends of course. Well I'm not straight, the boy. So we were there watching The Scissoring for the billionth time. Just before the girl kills her 'pretty friend' Jade pauses it. "Hey I thought that was your favorite bit?" I asks confused. She loves this part why would she not want to watch the best part.

"What? I wanna do something" She says sweetly for a change. She has **that **look on her face that I couldn't say no to. I climbed of his bed and took the DVD out and sat up.

"So what do you wanna do?" I said like it wasnt scared at all. Though I just wanted to tease her."I wanna give you a make over" She says smirking. I roll my eyes at her. Really? I thought I already looked amazing."So you think just 'cause I came out you think I'm now makeovers and lollipops?" I ask poking her sides. She laughs and looks at me sweetly again.

"No but your boyfriend might appreciate it" Miss. West says. Really she has to bring Robbie into this doesn't she? And he likes the way I look already, I think. Well he hasn't said anything. I'm starting to worry. Has he said anything?"Has he said anything" I said rushing my words full of worry.

"No but come on let me do this. Please." She gave me puppy dog eyes. Her blue eyes looking sweetly cute, but not as cute as Robbie's. "Please!" She said her voice soft. I take a long sigh and nod my head. I can't believe I doing this."Fine just go easy" I say laying down getting relaxed. When Jade heard the 'fine' she jumped up and started taking stuff out her bag. I can't believe this is happening.

"First the hair" She says. I look at her shocked. Everyone, and I mean everyone loves my hair it's just perfect."Why its my main feature" I say pushing her back onto the bed making her bounce on it. She sits over and starts attacking me with a pillow. She is a great friend.

"Exactly we need to make it less of your feature, Think of all them girls who drool over you even though they know your gay. Think of Robbie seeing his boyfriend surrounded by girls. So I'm doing you a favour here so let me do what I need to do, you will look much better in my opinion." I looked a her was I really worrying about all this. I trust Jade and if she wants to mess with my glamorous hair I am fine with it.

"Fine but be careful" I warn her as she gets her scissors out of her boot. I gave her a warning glare but she just shrugged it of like normal. So she got her comb and brushed out my hair pulling it making me moan. "Jade take it easy" I warn her again. She gets her weapon again and put it to my hair. I shuddered. The hair fell down my back and felt strange. She cut it untill you could see half my ear, and my eyebrow.

By this time my hair had become curly like Robbie's. I havent had my hair this short since I was four. I knew it was curly, not many people do. I guess Jade doesn't because of her gasp. "You never told me your hair was like this." Jade muttered frustrated.

"Whats wrong with my hair? Your offending me and Robbie" I say pouting. I look up and she rolls her eyes. Shame on her for doing this. I can't help my natural hair. I gel it out everyday otherwise that would seem strange, coming in with a curly afro thing.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm gonna straighten it." She says setting up the tongs, but before she puts them on she glances at me and drags me to the bathroom. "Come here" She says demanding like always.

"I'm gay remember" I say laughing while going over to her.

"I know now bend over here" She says pointing to the bathtub. I go over to it and she walks away, then comes back wearing plastic gloves and has a bottle of black stuff in her hands. Crap.

"No you are not dying my hair black" I say backing up frightened, this was such a bad idea.

"Yes I am it will look better anyway. And your hair is almost black so let me do this, Beck, please?" She says sweetly. God Jade you're so annoying.

"Fine come on then" I say. She squirts the black stuff into her hands then starts rubbing it into my scalp. It's quite relaxing really, though I would never admit that. She finish and takes her gloves of.

"Okay so that's ready now, you have black hair, we have to wait half an hour, so time for this" She says pulling her make up pouch out of her bag. This is not happening, I am NOT wearing make-up, it's so girly.

"No Jade, just no" I stated backing up from her slowly. She leaves me for a moment untill I'm almost at the door then she comes and attacks me with a make up brush. I roll my eyes and go back to the seat.

"Beck it wont be bad I promise, you can trust me" She says. Yep big mistake. I shouldnt have done this at all.

"I hope, now hurry up before the timer goes of for my hair" I say looking at my phone, twenty minuets left till I have officially died my hair.

After the timer went she washed my hair with some special conditioner and replied my make up. It felt strange with everything on my face it seems that no one can see me. I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I looked like a boy version of Jade but it kind of worked. Also it seemed like there is less make up on my face then I thought. I knew this wasnt the end though, I could see it in her eyes. "Time for a wardrobe change" She says smiling.

"Whats wrong with my clothes?" I ask, she can't change everything, can she?

"Nothing Beck just to match your face" She says pulling out some black clothes. "I brought these, they should last a week then you will have to get your own stuff" She says. I pick some of the floor and walked to the bathroom. The jeans were so tight but I could stand it if it did something. If it backed girls off I would be fine with it. Anything for Robbie.

"Im staying round so I can make sure you keep your look" She says laying on my bed, guess I will be sleeping on the couch.

* * *

So the next morning Jade woke me up at five and started straightening my hair. She still left some curls in it so it wasnt like my old style. Then she did her hair while I dressed, then once she was done, Jade did my make up, then I got my bag. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag so I went through it and found it, on it was Robbie's picture so I opened the message and he was just saying how he missed me. God he will be in shock when he sees me.

I drove Jade to school an hour later, prepared on the outcome might be there. When I pulled up I saw my boyfriend waiting for me. I parked up and got out. I was still wearing my combat boots, and they walked me over to him. He didn't say anything so I pecked him on the cheek and he still hadn't moved. People were surrounding us for some reason, was that all they did? Cant they mind their own business? Like really?

"Robbie are you okay?" I ask nudging him. He was still in shock. "People mind your own exciting business, I don't watch that do I?" I ask and they get the message and clear of just leaving us two.

"What happened, Beck?" Robbie asked finally unfreezing himself and talking his cute voice. He pulls up his glasses up and looks at my new look.

"Jade. I got Jaded" I mutter. I can't beleave this happened. I got Jaded and know my boyfriend hates in. Tori, André and Cat walked past, and stared at me.

"Oh my god. That's defiantly Beck, not Jade in disguise?" Tori asked. I laughed and looked over at my friends,the only person who's missing is Jade.

"Defiantly me Tori, and this is my amazing boyfriend" I say kissing Robbie again, smiling.

"Beck. Whats happened to Beck?" Cat says bursting into tears. I can't look that bad, I mean I have make up on and now have short hair and a fringe, but still.

"Cat hunny, Jade gave me a make over I'm still the same guy, I just look different." I explain to the red-head. She then cleared her tears and smiled again.

"Wow" That's all André said, that's all what most student said, that's what all the teachers said, that's all my dad said, that's all I would have said. Wow. Just wow.

**R&R Please**


End file.
